My letter to you
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Dark has left a weird letter for Daisuke. What will Daisuke's reaction be when Dark pours his love to him?  DarkXDaisuke R T


**I was born to be an author of my own books! Currently working on three or four at the same time! But enough about my life, let's see what's the new word on the story coming up.**

**Summary: A short poem that Daisuke finds under his pillow. It is signed by Dark! And the weirdest bit, it was meant for him! What does Dark have to say about it?**

**Warning: Male/male interaction (physically)**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR MANGA! Got it?**

* * *

><p>Regular and non-unexpected and strange mornings were more to Daisuke's liking as he rubbed his eyes from all the sandy particles that occurred when one slept. Still feeling slightly sleepy and the day being a Sunday, Daisuke felt like he could sleep in a little longer. When he went to lie back down again, he heard a scrunching noise come from under his pillow. He sat up again in a bolt of surprise and checked out the problem. Upon looking at the paper that had been crumpled up, Daisuke realized after opening the paper that it was a poem with very nice hand writing.<p>

'Who would leave a paper under my pillow? Don't tell me…mom thinks I still believe in the tooth fairy?' Daisuke thought in a panic but stopped himself from going over board and thought to read the paper first.

_Dear, Daisuke,_

_I wish I could have seen the look on your face as you read this letter to yourself. _

_Let's just say I was feeling hopeful and generous tonight._

_Like a rose that has been poorly stepped on, you find a way to spring back up without letting a leaf of yours behind. You shine your brightest for those close to you but you close up whenever I'm around. Daisuke, my rose in the middle of the desert, will you hear my heart out and listen to what I say?_

_Please, save this disgusting angel that I've become and open up your rose petals for me. Shine on me your glory and passion that you do to everyone else. I'll protect you from all your worries and fears so please say you'll be mine._

_I know this is too long for your over-sized brain to read, but I just wanted you to know this, I love you, Daisuke. You're more than just a little brother in my eyes. You'll probably call me a jerk though, like you always think of me._

_Be seeing ya kiddo!_

Daisuke himself couldn't understand what the letter meant but all he knew was that it was for him. And that Dark would be coming back that night. But what was so special about him? What could Dark possibly see in him that he couldn't see in Risa or Riku? He crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the garbage pale at the other side of his room. Daisuke knew it must have all been an act of some kind to get what he wanted. And it usually meant trouble for him.

Getting out of bed and brushing his teeth like any other day, he washed his face afterward and got out of his pajamas. As he was about to get his shirt and pants on, Dark surprised the poor boy by jumping through his window like a runaway criminal. Sprawled out across the floor and letting out heavy breathing, Dark was a complete mess, covered with mud from head to toe.

"D-Dark? What are you doing here? And why are you always messing up my room with mud?" Daisuke, still wearing nothing but his boxers, tip toed past the splattered mud on the floor and looked Dark in the eyes, pleading and asking at the same time.

"Sorry to drop in, kiddo. I had to make a little trip to the store if you catch my drift." Dark got up from the floor and wiped the mud from his face so that he could see again; using Daisuke's bathroom towel.

Daisuke looked passed Dark using his new towel but he wasn't going to accept the same excuse that Dark had been using for the past three days since he had been passing by. Dark had just gotten his own place not far from his house and had always been dropping by unexpectedly. But since the man had been coming by, there had been nothing but chaos every day that he had stopped by.

Daisuke's mother was fine with it until Dark had traveled on her clean carpets wearing boots that had stepped in bird poop. Dark had no way of missing dirty things. It was now a known factor that Dark had been a filth magnet. Daisuke's mother had forbid Dark from stepping into her house unless it was to visit Daisuke.

"Now mom's going to make me clean this mess, Dark why don't you ever stay out of trouble?" Daisuke asked as he began to clean the floor with a nearby mop. While Daisuke was busy cleaning up after Dark, the said man was now inspecting the crumpled up piece of paper that had been thrown earlier.

"You really don't believe me, huh. Well, that's fine. I hated you too. See you, Daisuke." Without another word, Dark jumped from Daisuke's opened window and landed softly to the ground with ease.

Daisuke was left stunned and puzzled as to what the man had just said to him. Trying hard not to think of the strange comment, Daisuke pretended not to care and went on his way to cleaning up the mess that was left behind by Dark. While scrubbing the floor with his trusty brush that his mother had bought him a while back. Daisuke realized that his eyes were tearing with each lunge he was making to the muddy part of the floor.

Daisuke's feelings were hurt by the last few words that Dark had said with such a wide grin. Daisuke stopped what he was doing and collapsed to the floor. It was a strange feeling he had only felt since getting his heart broken by Risa. On top of it all, this emotion was now re-lit by the man that Risa had taken a liking to. He began to blame Dark.

The mud that he had been scrubbing off the floor was now acting as something to grab on to. His fingers dug into the floor, past the mud and water until they touched the surface of the wood underneath. For Daisuke, being called a neat freak wasn't the best thing he ever wanted to be labeled as but as he had never left his room a mess nor had he left things about unless it was an absolute emergency but now, Daisuke wasn't even sure he cared about the mud on the floor or that he was smearing it all over his skin. Hearing something coming from the window, Daisuke glimpsed with his tear-streaked and muddy face at the man who had just left.

Dark, crouching ever so slightly at an angle that made him look like he was from heaven, he had the same wide grin he had on when he had jumped out of his window just a few minutes ago. Only Dark's eyes had changed. The rest of his appearance had pretty much stayed the same. He was still dressed in his muddy outfit but Daisuke didn't fly off the handle this time like he had done previously, instead, he surprised Dark by grabbing onto him. The sudden weight nearly dropped the two of them out the window but Dark was able to grab hold of the window frame before they could drop out of the window all the way.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to toss away the paper, Dark!" Daisuke's sobbing face became etched into Dark's brain as he tried to make sense of the strange situation.

"Jeez, I didn't think you would be _this _depressed without me!" Dark exclaimed as he tried to calm Daisuke down with a few pats on the back.

"Don't say you hate me!" Dark let out a small sigh and quickly grabbed hold of Daisuke's hand and leapt over the puddle of mud that was half cleaned and landed softly next to the lower part of the bunk bed.

"I guess I was being a bit of a jerk to you so early in the morning. Do you forgive me?" With a sorrowful look in his eyes, Dark smiled down at Daisuke. Even though Daisuke had thrown the paper away, a paper that may have been poorly written but nevertheless, well thought out, Dark didn't seem mad in the slightest bit.

"I'm sorry, Dark. And…" Daisuke fidgeted with his fingers and nervously looked around the room for wiz. When he realized that they were the only ones there, Daisuke blushed as he leaned forward and gave Dark a small peck on the lips.

Dark was taken aback by the suddenly new Daisuke he was looking at. With the boy so close to him, he felt like the world had just survived a giant solar storm and was now on a brink of reconstruction. And there was only one word that could have described this feeling, happiness.

"Lay one on me again! I liked it!" Dark exclaimed as he held Daisuke's half naked form and pulled him in closer for another kiss.

"Wait a minute! I'm still a bit dirty from the mud!" Daisuke said as he took another look around his body, spotting all the stains of mud that was now drying up on his skin.

"So am I, but you don't see me complaining." Holding Daisuke's arms at his side, Dark smoldered their lips together, closing his eyes as they did.

And for the rest of that day, Daisuke stayed in Dark's arms until night came around. That was until Daisuke's mother came in and scolded Dark for being there so late at night and Daisuke for not cleaning up the mess on his floor. But after this day, Dark and Daisuke would finally understand each other…sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Finally done with this one shot. Not that I hated doing it, just got a whole bunch of others to get through, anyway, leave me comments or questions, I check my e-mail now since my deviant art is not working still so, until next time which should be very soon.**


End file.
